Mecano
by Yakii-586
Summary: Él volteo sorprendido a verla—, solo eres una persona,zopenco... Canciones adaptas a capitulos cortos. Una increíble mezcla entre uno de mis grupos favoritos y la serie animada :D
1. Este chico es una joya

¡Wow!, veo todo bien cambiado, es lo que sucede cuando te ausentas por mucho tiempo :(

Hey Arnold no me pertenece al igual que el fragmento de la canción. Espero y lo disfruten...

**ESTE CHICO ES UNA JOYA**

_Ya son las 8 y 10__  
__tienes que ir a estudiar,__  
__pero antes de salir__  
__tu cuarto haz de arreglar.__  
_

_No olvides que al volver__  
__la compra haz de traer__  
__el pan y el perejil__  
__y un poco de azafrán…_

Helga se ocultaba en el segundo piso para poder ver, sin ser vista, la hora en la que Arnold llegara al colegio.

Lo vio llegar, arrastraba los pies y los ojos verdes eran opacados por una enorme mancha oscura. Sabía que el chico se había vuelto a desvelar ayudando a medio mundo.

—Estúpido, cabeza de balón, un día vas a matarte—reclamo molesta—, pero… tu forma de ver siempre por los demás. ¡Oh, Arnold! —Helga cayó en uno de sus tantos monólogos sobre su amor-odio por el joven.

_Este chico es una joya__  
__nadie me lo va a quitar._


	2. Maquillaje

**MAQUILLAJE**

_No me mires, no me mires __  
__no me mires, no me mires, déjalo ya__  
__que hoy no me he puesto maquillaje__  
__y mi aspecto externo es demasiado vulgar__  
__para que te pueda gustar._

Rhonda se preguntaba dónde se encuentran las bolsas de papel cuando se necesitan y por qué justo ahora, en medio de la apuesta con Pataki, el chico más atractivo de todo el colegio se molestaba en buscarla.

— ¡Te mato, Helga! —gruño molesta.


	3. Las curvas de esa chica

**LAS CURVAS DE ESA CHICA**

_El cuerpo de esa chica__  
__lo tiene todo bien,__  
__mira que movimientos que lleva__  
__de la cabeza a los pies.__  
_

_Las curvas de esa chica__  
__son muy cerradas, muy cerradas,__  
__mira que movimientos que lleva__  
__de la cabeza a los pies._

Las actividades de pronto carecen de importancia, la pausa dramática y el silencio en el aire solo podían dar una respuesta: _Lila está cerca._


	4. Los amantes

**La ultima vez queria publicar dos capitulos, pero el Internet se fue antes de que pudiera ¬¬**

**LOS AMANTES**

_Yo soy uno de esos amantes__  
__tan elegantes como los de antes__  
__que siempre llevan guantes._

_Entre semana soy deportivo__  
__pero el domingo me pongo muy fino__  
__con mi chaqué de lino.__  
_

_Y voy buscando por los balcones__  
__bellas Julietas para mis canciones__  
__y hacerles los honores._

Gerald había dicho "_Todo está controlado"_, y ahora llevaba al menos media hora bajo la ventana de una linda joven pelinegra.

Había practicando lo que le diría, había vuelto a tomar las viejas revistas que hasta hace poco creía perdidas, se había puesto su mejor traje (el único no heredado de Jamie O`) y también llevaba unas bellas flores.

Desanimado tomo asiento en la acera, cuando reuniera el valor suficiente le diría a su Julieta que la trataría como una reina.

Yo soy uno de esos amantes,

Yo soy uno de esos amantes.


	5. Un poco loco

**UN POCO LOCO**

_Dicen que me van a encerrar_

_en un sanatorio mental.__  
__Un poco loco, sí,__  
__un poco loco, sí,__  
__un poco loco, sí estoy._

_Tengo también__  
__otra extraña afición__  
__a todo el mundo le arranco un botón,__  
__los clasifico según su tamaño,_

_según sus colores en mi colección__  
__lo que no sé es porque hay gente_

_que esto le sienta tan mal._

A Curly lo habían hecho sentar para esperar a que la Dra. Bliss anunciará que podía recibirlo.

— ¡Nadie sienta a manpower! —Gritó en un descuido de las enfermeras y comenzó a correr por toda la clínica con los brazos extendidos, imitando un avión — ¡Nadie!

* * *

Agradezco a Belld-chan, Namida Koe, letifiesta y Myriamj por sus reviews, gracias! Soy tan feliz leyendolos!:D


	6. Hoy no me puedo levantar

Disculpa anticipada ya que tengo el fuerte presentimiento que me van a odiar con este capítulo...

**HOY NO ME PUEDO LEVANTAR**

_Hoy no me puedo concentrar,__  
tengo la cabeza para reventar,  
es la resaca del champán.  
burbujas que suben y después se van._

_Hoy no me levanto estoy que no ando,__  
hoy me quedo en casa guardando la cama._

_Hay que ir al trabajo, no me da la gana…_

Pataki se sentía sin energías. El fin de semana la dejo fatal, había sido el peor de los peores fines de semana en toda la historia de los fines de semana. Superaba (y por mucho) perderse de nuevo con Harold o aquel fin de semana cuando Arnie (primo de Arnold) había venido del campo solo para verla.

—Los odio—dijo entre dientes con toda la intención de que fuera realidad, pero la realidad es que solo odiaba a la pelirroja que se atrevió a besar al amor su vida.


	7. No controles

Solo para aclarar, Helga si se fue de parranda, pero fue solo después de ver a Lila besando a Arnold.

**NO CONTROLES**

_No controles mi forma de vestir __  
porque es total y a todo el mundo gusto.  
No controles mi forma de pensar  
porque es total y a todos les encanta._

No controles mis vestidos,  
no controles mis sentidos

…

Rhonda tenía los labios fruncidos y los brazos cruzados. Estaba enfada y no pararía hasta lograr su objetivo y es que simplemente no imaginaba cómo es posible que ahora, después de todo ese tiempo, sus padres decidían no dejarla salir por una falda corta.


	8. La suerte que viene y va

**Esta es de Nacho Cano:)**

**LA SUERTE QUE VIENE Y VA**

La última cita, una rosa en mano, una espina en el dedo y el remordimiento en aumento.

_Que hoy los amores están como la suerte que viene y va.__  
__Fuera la cama, teléfono o carta,__  
__cruzamos cariño por líneas o estampas,__  
__y es que el final de un romance,__  
__es el primer instante de la amistad._

Estaba sentado en una banca del parque que le de miraba y decía: _"Eres cruel, esta es la segunda vez que llegas aquí"_.

Consciente de su alucinación frotó sus ojos en un intento de alejarla. Su cita estaba llegando.

—Hola, Lila.


	9. El cine

**EL CINE**

_La cola de esta noche__ no tiene final  
dos horas confiando  
que no colgaran  
dichoso cartelito  
de completo esta el local._

_Logre cruzar la puerta__  
diez duritos van  
no me ponga delante  
ni tampoco detrás.  
eterno en la pantalla esta  
el "visite nuestro bar"._

_Las luces se apagaron__  
esto va a empezar,  
la chica de la antorcha  
ya ocupo su lugar._

Harold llevaba un sombrero en lugar de gorra y una gabardina prestada que ni le cerraba. Se sentía ridículo, pero lo soportaría porque al menos de aquella forma, como si apestará, la gente lo evitaba pues prefería tener un pésimo lugar a sentarse junto a él a la mitad del cine.

En definitiva, esto funcionaría para mantener a salvo su secreto.


	10. Solo soy una persona

**SOLO UNA PERSONA**

_No tengo botones que apretar,__  
ni organigramas que programar,  
no tengo manillas ni hago din-don  
porque tampoco soy un reloj,  
y no tengo mando para sintonías  
porque no soy una radio  
y no tengo sitio para mucha gente  
porque no soy un estadio  
no soy ni hombre ni mujer  
solo soy una persona._

Arnold había tenido un mal día entre la escuela, tareas de la casa y amistades. Ahora estaba sentado en las escaleras de su pórtico, preocupado por todas aquellas personas a las que había defraudado y analizando en voz alta cada detalle que lo llevo hasta la catástrofe final de aquel día de perros.

—No puedo con todo—concluyó agobiado.

_¡Aleluya!_

— ¡Por supuesto que no!—exclamó de pronto, después de haber permanecido tanto tiempo en silencio tan solo escuchándolo. Él volteo sorprendido a verla—, solo eres una persona, zopenco.

* * *

*Se relaciona con el primer capitulo;)


	11. A contratiempo

**Esta es de Ana Torroja...**

**A CONTRATIEMPO**

_Vaya por Dios, que tonta estoy, __  
se me ha vuelto a llenar, el corazón de lluvia.  
Podrá ser que he vuelto a ver,  
quizá fue sin querer, aquellas fotos tuyas…_

— ¡Demonios!, ¡no te supero!— Helga Pataki hablaba con su viejo relicario. Aunque se había prometido lo contrario, no podía dejar de pensar en balones de fútbol americano desde un día antes charlando en el pórtico de la casa de huéspedes.

_Dan ganas de llamarte…_


	12. La historia de un amor

**ESTA ES LA HISTORIA DE UN AMOR**

_Esta es la historia de un amor,__  
un hombre loco se volvió  
Noches de fiesta por toda la ciudad  
no se cansaba de bailar,  
creo que perdí la razón._

_¡Otra vez con él!, ¡demonios!..._ —Maldijo internamente— _¿Demonios?, ¿desde cuándo uso esa palabra?_

—Arnold, Arnold, ¡Oye, Arnold!—llamó el moreno—. Viejo, ¿estás bien?

—No lo sé—respondió distraído—, pero podrías averiguar con Phoebe cuál es el tema entre Helga y el chico de la biblioteca.

— ¿Tema? —Gerald arqueo una ceja— ¿estás hablando en serio? —pregunto y el rubio asintió— ¿para qué?

—Creo que perdí la razón, Gerald.

* * *

No sé ustedes, pero yo imagino a Arnold tan asustado por descubrir sus sentimientos hacia Helga como en la confesión y beso de la azotea jajaja… y para que mencionar la cara de Gerald xD

Agradezco a Namida Koe, Belld-chan, letifiesta y Myriamj por seguir leyendo. Saludos, chicas:D


	13. Me colé en una fiesta

**ME COLÉ EN UNA FIESTA**

_No me invitó pero yo fui __  
Tras la esquina espero el momento  
En que no me miren y meterme dentro._

_Era mi oportunidad __  
Unos entran, otros van saliendo  
Y entre el barullo yo me cuelo dentro _

Curly reía a todo pulmón pues había burlado la seguridad de la mansión Lloyd y sin ningún problema.

Estaba fingidamente indignado por no haber sido invitado a la exclusiva reunión de su princesa.__

_Allí me colé y en tu fiesta me planté __  
Coca-Cola para todos y algo de comer  
Mucha niña mona pero ninguna sola  
Luces de colores, lo pasaré bien._

* * *

¡Hola, Marías!

Namida Koe: Tú si me entiendes, gracias por el apoyo. Me encanto el review waaaaa... :D Por cierto el chico bibliotecario es solo un extra, sabiendo que Helga escribe mucho y suponiendo que por ende lee mucho, entonces ella debe pasar tiempo en la biblioteca;) y el pobre chico solo es víctima de los celos injustificados de Arnold, porque este último aún no descubre todo el misterio Pataki. Muajaja

Te va a encantar el capitulo 15. Lo presiento.


	14. Ay que pesado

**AY QUE PESADO**

_Ay, que pesado, que pesado,__  
__siempre pensando en el pasado,_  
_no te lo pienses demasiado_  
_que la vida está esperando._

___Cuanto tiempo hace falta_  
_para que borres las heridas_  
_que te hiciste en el amor._

_Cuantas veces te he dicho__  
__que solo tú tienes la llave_  
_que abre y cierra el dolor._

Arnold repetía por vigesimoquinta vez al espejo: ¡Tú puedes!, ¡vamos, amigo!, ¡solo díselo!, ¡esta vez no sufrirás!

* * *

Aquí viene la confesión :D


	15. Cenando en París

**CENANDO EN PARIS**

_Te pregunte algo__ y sin contestar  
tu me invitaste a cenar._

_Cenando en parís,__  
cenando en parís._

_Nos sentaron solos en un salón__  
tu elegiste cena para los dos  
Y no sé bien como llego a ocurrir,  
creo que te trate de seducir._

_Nos sirvieron vino__ para empezar  
y me besaste al brindar…_

Había sido un error usar zapatillas cuando no sabe usarlas y cuando gracias a ellas, ella terminaba siendo más alta que él. Por suerte eso no había sido un impedimento para que el chico la besara. Qué más podía pedir, Helga estaba descalza, pero feliz luego de muchos años en el Chez París.


	16. Te busque

**TE BUSQUE**

_Te busque debajo del colchón__  
y en el polvo de la habitación.  
Te busque con un ordenador  
y con la antena del televisor_

_Te busque por toda la ciudad__  
y en el pozo de la soledad.  
Te busque en los ojos del dolor  
y en los ojos de la diversión_

_Te busque en el corazón_  
_y allí estabas tú en un rincón._  
_Te busque en el corazón_  
_y en silencio oí tu voz._

Helga llevaba tiempo siendo observada, pero trataba de ignorarlo. En verdad se esforzaba por ignorarlo.

La invitación, la cena, los detalles, el beso. ¡El beso!, ¡Por Zeus que nada lo hubiese hecho más perfecto!, ¡Nada!

Pero el estúpido cabeza de balón tenía que arruinarlo. Tenía que hacer lo que no había hecho tiempo atrás, tenía que hacer una pausa y mirarla de un modo extraño para luego mirarla todavía más extraño, tenía que decidirse a que esta noche no solo debía confesarse sino que también dejaría de ser tan tonto o tan ciego para poder ver las cosas. _¡Bah!_

"Te pareces tanto a…" _¡Maldición!_ Apenas había escuchado esas palabras y la invadió el terror, el resto le parecía una mentira. Una muy cruel mentira. "Cecil" cinco letras, dos vocales y tres consonantes donde dos de ellas eran iguales. Nada más cruel y absurdo ya para ese tiempo, para esos años. Lo había oído con el ridículo intento de acento francés y acompañado de una sonrisa que aunque viniese de él, en su opinión no parecía otra cosa sino una burla y eso era una vergüenza.

—Helga —dijo, sentado frente a ella. Habia estado esperando a que ella se cansara de fingir que estaba sola y al fin pudieran hablar. Pero era obvio que Helga no se cansaría.

Efectivamente, Helga fingió no escuchar y se limito a levantarse. Estaba decidida a salir del lugar.

— ¡Ya es suficiente, Helga! —Arnold alzo su voz sin darse cuenta y la detuvo.

— ¡Adelante! —Ella dejo de fingir que no lo veía— ¡Búrlate todo lo que quieras!

Arnold sonrió por vigésima vez en la noche y Helga se sintió seriamente ofendida—Jamás me burlaría de ti, Helga—ella se sorprendió, aun sabiendo que venía de Arnold—. Te busque y estoy feliz de haberte encontrado.


	17. Me cuesta tanto olvidarte

Dedicado con mucho cariño a una amiga.

**ME CUESTA TANTO OLVIDARTE**

_Me cuesta tanto,__  
__olvidar quince mil encantos_

_es__mucha sensatez__  
__y no sé si seré sensato,__  
__lo que sé es que me cuesta un rato__  
__hacer las cosas sin querer…__  
_

Una semana, una maldita semana de estúpidos trabajos en equipo y ya todo era historia.

Arnold se había acercado al final de la clase para sugerir que fueran compañeros de proyecto y ella había aceptado gustosa. Pero a la primera reunión, a tan poco tiempo. Helga enfureció cuando a Arnold se le ocurrió que hablar sobre títulos y contenido de libros era una buena idea.

—No. Arnold, no entendiste nada—Helga le miraba incrédula y al mismo tiempo se encontraba molesta.

—Claro que entendí —Arnold rodo los ojos, irritado—. Lo dice el libro—señalo.

— ¡Pero es una metáfora! — Grito ella, olvidándose que estaba dentro de la biblioteca— ¡No es literal, idiota! —sus manos templaban de impotencia y furia.

—Helga, no tienes que ser tan grosera.

— ¡Maldición! —Estalló— ¡Eres un maldito cabeza hueca y una nena!, ¡y no puedo creer que no entiendas un libro que leí cuando tenía pañales!

Arnold imito el gesto de ceño fruncido que pose Helga— ¡Por favor! —Gruño molesto— ¡No exageres!

"_Exagerar_." ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir que exageraba?

—Y el libro no es muy bueno.

"_Y el libro no es muy bueno", "No es muy bueno."_ Helga se sintió gravemente herida

— ¿Cómo juzgas un libro si ni siquiera puedes entenderlo? — Arnold miraba con cierta terquedad. O al menos así lo vieron los ojos de Pataki — ¡Olvídalo! —Se levanto de la silla — ¡No saldré con alguien que no puede entender un texto tan sencillo y que además resulta ser de mis favoritos!

—Helga.

— ¡No me busques!

_Y aunque fui yo quien decidió__  
__que ya no mas__  
__y no me canse de jurarte__  
__que no habrá segunda parte__  
__me cuesta tanto olvidarte,__  
__me cuesta tanto olvidarte,__  
__me cuesta tanto..._

* * *

Pues yo me pongo mal cuando ofenden a mis niños (mis libros) y **sé** que no soy la unica.

¿Cuánto tiempo creen que duren peleados?


	18. El club de los humildes

**EL CLUB DE LOS HUMILDES**

Habían pasado dos días desde el pleito que había acabado con su relación. Había, de hecho, pensado que era lo mejor. Ambos no parecían estar de acuerdo en muchos temas y solían discutir entre clases, en el almuerzo y lo más recientemente y decidido a convertirse en lo último, estaba un libro.

_La llama de la libertad__  
__se ha convertido en soledad…_

Pero eran muchas horas las que contaba y esos dos días parecían semanas.

El profesor que impartía la actual clase estaba retrasado. Al no encontrar nada mejor que hacer, Arnold decidió lanzar una pelota de papel al aire para distraerse.

_Y los agobios que me daba el convivir__  
__se han transformado en un silencio __de aburrir…__  
_

Estaba aburrido. Le hacia falta algo_… ¿Qué?_

Lo sabía, claro que lo sabia, pero al igual que ella se esforzaba en no admitirlo (no son tan diferentes). Lo que faltaba, por supuesto, era un toque de cinismo mezclado con una actitud sabionda y una cantidad generosa de terquedad. Faltaba, también, ese toque de histeria y mal humor que lograba sacar de quicio a cualquiera, pero a la vez, extrañamente, lograba hacerlo el más feliz.

_Es la conclusión__  
__que no se esta mejor__  
__ya te necesito alrededor__  
_

—Quiero entenderte—Arnold lanzo la bola de papel hasta el cesto de basura y giro para sonreírle a la rubia que se encontraba dos asientos atrás. Su esfuerzo había llegado al límite—, quiero entender tu mundo.

—Ahí te hablan, Nadine—soltó ella y Nadine se arrepintió de haber llegado tarde a clases ese día.

—Creo que es para ti, Helga—Nadine decidió apoyar al rubio, no sin antes cubrirse la cara con ambos brazos y de paso llevándose una libreta. Mujer precavida vale por dos.

Pataki gruño exasperada y la miro con ojos asesinos antes de dirigirse a Arnold— ¿Qué cosa quieres, melenudo?

—Quiero volver, pero esta vez quiero aprender.

_Para que vuelvas a endulzar__  
__mi mala leche con tu paz__  
__Y desde el club de los humildes rescatar__  
__aquellos besos que he tirado._

* * *

¿PAZ?... Bueno algo similar, pero awww… díganme si no esta cursí :3

No sé que traigo en contra de Nadine xDD Es la segunda o la tercera?… TERCERA ocasión en que la pongo en aprietos xDD Soy una maldita! Muajaja!

Aviso: Chicas, ya solo me faltan dos canciones (ya les eche un ojo). Una de ellas es "El 7 de Septiembre"

No me linchen, pero necesito ir depurándome de fics para poder terminar otros dos pendientes…. Waaaa!... tenia avanzado uno y se borro el archivo D: FUE Y SIGUE SIENDO HORRIBLE! Espero que nunca les pase D:

Bien, ya me desahogue…

Chaito, nos leemos pronto.

*¿Yo? Es lo mejor que se te ocurrió… la avergonzada soy yo :P y no dejare de molestar hasta que tenga el fic de Gohan y Videl. Ponte a escribir!


	19. El 7 de Septiembre

**EL 7 DE SEPTIEMBRE**

_Parece mentira  
que después de tanto tiempo  
rotos nuestros lazos  
sigamos manteniendo la ilusión  
en nuestro aniversario._

_La misma mesita  
que nos ha visto amarrar  
las manos por debajo  
cuida que el rincón de siempre  
permanezca reservado…_

—Me siento estúpida, Phoebe— admitió, sentada a una fuente mientras la aludida trataba de ayudarla sujetando unos cabellos que se empeñaban en caer sobre su rostro.

Phoebe no dijo nada, mantuvo el silencio. Había llegado al lugar después de que Helga le llamara diciendo que su estadía se había visto reducida y que a causa ya tenía que marcharse.

—Sujetado— Phoebe sonrió a su mejor amiga en cuanto tuvo éxito.

Helga seguía siendo de ojos grandes, nariz ancha, alta, esbelta, entre otras cosas. Phoebe seguía siendo de estatura más baja, de cabello negro y conservaba los lentes. Pese a ello era obvio que habían cambiado, mejor dicho habían crecido. Sí, aún eran jóvenes, pero ya no lo eran tanto, al menos ya no como hace algunos años.

—Creo que tengo fiebre—dijo, tocándose la frente—, será mejor que me vaya. Si te quedas dile a Arnold que no pude esperar—se puso de pie.

—Helga—hablo la otra joven—. Ya has pasado por esto los últimos años, ya deberías saber como actuar.

La rubia no respondió.

—Esperaste todo el año para esta fecha—le recordó.

—Y es por eso que todo esto es tan estúpido—refirió con molestia y sentimientos de angustia—. Arnold en San Lorenzo y yo estudiando lejos de aquí. Ya son años desde que decidimos separarnos para nuestra formación. Es estúpido que nos sigamos reuniendo en estas fechas y en este lugar—señalo.

—Siempre tendrán un Chez París—sonrió cómplice, ofreciendo ánimo a su amiga.

Pataki se alegro ante el recuerdo, quizá quedarse y esperar no era tan mala idea.

_Es nuestro aniversario  
y no sabremos si besarnos  
en la cara o en los labios._

_Y aunque la historia se acabó  
hay algo vivo en ese amor  
que aunque empeñados en soplar  
hay llamas que ni con el mar.  
_

* * *

¡Hola!

Es obvio que si se contentaron, la mala onda es que los separe…

Hace poco un sujeto dijo que agregara mas drama a mis historias y yo acepto cualquier sugerencia y o critica ;)

¿Creen que Phoebe sabe más de lo que parece? Si no lo había pensado, ya les deje eso…

**Aclaración: **Nunca lo he dicho, pero antes de este capitulo imaginaba a los personajes con una edad aproximada de 15 a 17. Ahora bien, imagino que pasaron unos 5 años, es decir, tienen entre 20 y 22 años.

Les recuerdo que el próximo capitulo es final :D


End file.
